Midgiant
by Nadia-Veela
Summary: Mungkin perbedaan tinggi tidak selamanya akan menjadi halangan untuk menyukai seseorang kan? Chansoo and Krisho don't like don't read read and review please?
1. I hate those giants

Midgiant

Cast : Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, D.O and EXO members might be cameo

Pairing(s) : Chansoo and Krisho

Warning : The story is basically taken from the height differences between this people. And if you don't think this couples gonna work on you then don't even bother to read my story. Anyway the title is taken from midget combined by giant so please enjoy : D

-Review means love-

Junmyeon tidak tahu mengapa hari itu wali kelasnya menyuruhnya datang ke ruang guru. Membuatnya harus meninggalkan jam istirahatnya yang berharga. Dengan terpaksa Junmyeon pun memenuhi permintaan sang guru. Sesampainya di ruang guru ia melihat setumpuk buku dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak yang mustahil untuk diangkat bagi seseorang dengan tubuh sepertinya.

Junmyeon tidak pendek. Hanya saja ia berhenti bertambah tinggi di tahun ketiganya di SMP.

"Ah, Kau sudah datang rupanya Junmyeon! Tolong kembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan ya?" pinta si guru wanita itu. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk patuh lalu menempatkan kedua tanganya di dasar buku. Dengan langkah gontai ia membawa buku itu ke pintu keluar. Ia membuka pintu geser ruang guru dengan kakinya.

Di sepanjang koridor Junmyeon sesekali harus menoleh ke kiri atau ke kanan. Meski koridor sepi karena semua murid menuju ke kantin atau berada di kelas sambil menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah Junmyeon tetap berjaga-jaga karena apabila semua buku ini terjatuh pekerjaanya akan bertambah berat. Seandainya ia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya…

Buku-buku itu menutupi pandanganya. Kedua lenganya hampir tidak sanggup untuk menahan beban yang dibawanya. Lenganya mulai bergetar dan benar tidak lama Junmyeon menjatuhkan semua buku itu. Ia mengumpat dengan pelan. Segera pemuda berambut merah itu memungut buku itu satu persatu.

Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang serta tawa juga mulai menggema di sepanjang koridor. Ia kenal tawa ini. Terlalu familiar. Seperti yang ia duga dua orang pemuda dengan tinggi yang melebihi orang normal berjalan dengan langkah mereka yang lebar bagai beruang.

Junmyeon menatap keduanya panas.

Yang pertama adalah Park Chanyeol. Ia adalah salah satu murid yang paling populer di sekolah ini. Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang serta gaya rambut bagai sarang burung ditambah tinggi badan abnormal membuatnya mudah dikenali. Junmyeon tidak mengerti mengapa ia populer, Junmyeon menganggap Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang aneh. Ia sering sekali tertawa dan sedikit hiperaktif. Berlebihan itu tidak baik.

Tetapi bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang membuat Junmyeon sebal masih ada satu lagi.

Yang kedua dan terakhir adalah Wu Yifan atau Kris. Sejak pertama kali pindah ke sekolahnya Yifan sudah sangat terkenal. Selain pindahan dari Kanada ia juga sebelumnya tinggal di Cina. Dengan penampilan yang menyerupai dewa dan sikap coolnya banyak sekali murid perempuan mendekati Yifan dengan berbagai cara. Tetapi Yifan sama sekali tidak menggubris mereka. Cih, sombong sekali. Ya info terakhir Yifan lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol.

Junmyeon melihat keduanya melewati dirinya tanpa membantunya memungut segala buku yang berserakan. Junmyeon lupa. Keduanya tidak pernah menatap ke bawah. Mereka baru akan menggubris seseorang atau apapun dengan tinggi yang menyerupai mereka atau yang lebih atas lagi. Benar-benar.

"Sialan," umpatnya. Junmyeon segera mengangkat kembali buku-buku itu. Tidak jarang beberapa buku jatuh ke lantai membuat Junmyeon harus membungkuk mengambil itu semua. Setelah perjalanan bagai neraka akhirnya Junmyeon sampai ke perpustakaan. Setelah ia selesai mengurus itu semua sialnya ia mendengar bel masuk sudah di bunyikan. Junmyeon menggembungkan pipinya lalu berjalan dengan pout yang menghiasi wajah manisnya sampai ia sampai di kelas.

"Hyung, wae? Kenapa lama sekali makananmu sama sekali tidak tersentuh," ujar Kyungsoo. Junmyeon segera duduk di tempatnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menutup kotak bekalnya lalu memasukkan ke dalam kolong mejanya.

Tidak lama setelah ia duduk di tempatnya ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan kedua raksasa berjalan ke arahnya (atau lebih tempatnya ke tempat duduk mereka.) Junmyeon menatap keduanya tajam, tidak sengaja matanya dan Kris bertemu. Junmyeon menatap Kris sebal sebelum akhirnya membuang mukanya. Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Ya, Junmyeon berada di kelas yang sama seperti keduanya.

Kris menatap ketua kelasnya itu dengan kerutan yang menghiasi dahinya. Kedua alisnya bertautan membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"Kenapa kau melihatnya seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ketakutan. Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaanya dan malah sibuk melihat punggung Junmyeon yang membelakanginya.

Aku tak paham denganya. Batin Kris.

To be continued

A/N : i am sorry i have been in a long hiatus mode. i would try to end all of my stories though. anyway review please?


	2. I am hungry kimchi please?

Midgiant

Chapter II : I am hungry, kimchi puhlease?

-ENJOY-

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa Junmyeon membenci Chanyeol dan Kris sampai begitu. Memang keduanya tidak pernah berbicara kepada mereka berdua. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak melihat keduanya bermasalah. Er, tapi Ia sedikit terintimidasi saat keduanya berada di sebelahnya. Ya perbedaan tinggi mereka membuatnya terintimidasi. Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo tidak pendek. Hanya saja semuanya lebih tinggi dari mereka. Baiklah, Kyungsoo mengaku kalau dia kecil.

Ia tahu Junmyeon benci dibilang kecil, mungil, dan yang terburuk pendek. Mungkin Junmyeon hanya iri dengan mereka? Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin teman baiknya itu membenci mereka dengan alasan yang kekanak- kanakan seperti itu.

Berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang berkata kalau pertumbuhanya berhenti di saat SMP, Kyungsoo hanya mengecil setiap tahunya. Tidak ia masih bisa tumbuh, Kyungsoo yakin itu. Tapi sayangnya pertumbuhan orang-orang di sekitarnya lebih pesat.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo membawa bekal buatanya sendiri untuk dimakan bersama Junmyeon. Dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya yang tidak bertambah tua ia masuk ke kelas dengan suasana hati bagai di langit ke 9. Tetapi senyuman di wajahnya sedikit memudar ketika melihat Junmyeon yang mengerucutkan bibirnya di pagi hari. Kyungsoo segera menaruh tas beserta bekalnya di atas meja sebelum menarik kursinya ke meja Junmyeon.

"Hyung kok wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Junmyeon semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu tadi pagi saat aku membuka kulkas ternyata Jongin meminum susu coklatku." eluhnya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Junmyeon hanya melihatnya tidak terima. Susu coklat adalah favorit Junmyeon.

"Hey, Jangan tertawa!" pintanya. Kyungsoo makin sulit untuk menahan tawanya karena tidak biasanya Junmyeon yang berwajah layaknya malaikat itu menggerutu.

"Hyung… jangan-jangan kau masih berharap untuk tinggi ya?" goda kyungsoo menatap teman karibnya itu jahil. Rona merah muda menghiasi wajah pucat pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu. Junmyeon yang malu karena tujuanya ketahuan memukul lengan Kyungsoo agak keras.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pantas mengatakan itu Kyungsoo-ah! Kau bukan Jongin," balasnya. Kyungsoo hanya menyipitkan matanya lalu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tanganya.

"Oh, jadi hyung lebih suka kalau diejek Jongin," melihat wajah Junmyeon menjadi semakin sebal, Kyungsoo akhirnya tertawa lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda yang lainya dengan pelan.

"aku bercanda hyung hehe," tawa kecil Kyungsoo terdengar sampai ke telinga Junmyeon mau tidak mau Junmyeon pun ikut tersenyum sebelum akhirnya tertawa menunjukkan eye smile andalanya. Junmyeon yang tidak peka tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah melihatnya dengan intense.

"Kris kau tahu wajahmu saat ini benar-benar menakutkan berhentilah menatapnya seperti itu!" Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya. Kris hanya mendengus mendengar komentar Chanyeol.

Saat bel tanda istirahat di bunyikan Chanyeol segera berlari menuju kantin. Kris yang melihat tingkahnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kantin pada saat istirahat adalah medan perang bagi Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak semua murid baik lelaki atau perempuan akan berebutan untuk memperoleh apa itu yang dijual hari itu. Oleh karena itu beberapa murid lebih memilih untuk membawa bekal dari rumah daripadamembuang tenaga serta kembali ke kelas dengan tangan hampa.

Chanyeol segera mempercepat larinya ke kantin ia tidak peduli beberapa guru mengingatkanya untuk tidak berlari di koridor. Ia tidak peduli ia harus mendapatkan kimchi sebelum kehabisan. Benar saja saat Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di depan kantin semuanya sudah membentuk lautan manusia sedangkan terlihat sang ibu kantin yang kebingungan dengan massa yang ada di hadapanya. Di mata Chanyeol sang ibu kantin bagaikan pengurus kebun binatang yang mebawakan daging untuk para singa. Pemuda tinggi itu menjilat bibirnya sebelum menerjang manusia-manusia itu.

Tidak jarang ia melihat murid perempuan yang terlihat kehabisan oksigen dan memilih untuk menyerah. Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong orang-orang di sekitarnya. Memiliki tinggi seperti ini adalah keuntungan baginya. Ia melihat teman sekelasnya Byun baekhyun yang sudah membawa dua buah ramyun di tanganya.

"Hey! Baek berikan itu padaku!" teriaknya. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol malas sebelum pergi bersama Tao yang langsung mengambil ramyun yang berada di tangan kiri Baekhyun. Tao menyeringai ke arahnya sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya ke Chanyeol. Brengsek.

Chanyeol seperti terdorong ombak, tidak jarang ia terdorong ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dengan segenap kekuatan Chanyeol akhirnya tepat berada di barisan paling depan tetapi sebelum ia berkata sang ibu kantin sudah membawa papan bertuliskan 'makanan habis'. Chanyeol mendesah, semua mendesah kerumunan itu perlahan-lahan habis.

Namja berambut poodle itu hanya menghela napas. Sungguh ia ingin menangis perutnya pun juga. Dengan lesu ia berjalan melewati koridor sampai akhirnya berada di kelas. Chanyeol terus menundukkan wajahnya sampai hidungnya mengendus sesuatu. Ini bau kimchi. Mata bulatnya tertuju kepada Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuka bekalnya.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Um… hai, bekalmu terlihat enak sekali," pujinya canggung. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan bola matanya yang terlihat bagai bola pingpong. Melihat ini Chanyeol jadi teringat burung hantu.

"Er… gomawo?" gumam Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rata dan bersinar. Pemuda itu memutar kursi yang berada di depan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya duduk.

"Boleh duduk disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Keduanya terdiam. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol juga begitu. Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa ini pertama kalinya pemuda di depanya ini berbicara denganya. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik kimchi spaghetti buatan Kyungsoo.

Oh, kehabisan makanan di kantin rupanya…

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi kau mau kimchi spaghettiku?" tawar Kyungsoo sembari menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. Kyungsoo melihat kimchi spaghetti itu menahan air liurnya untuk menetes. Lalu melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Dengan wajah yang sedikit terbakar Chanyeol menerima kotak itu. Chanyeol melilit spaghetti itu dengan garpu, satu suap, dua suap…

"Ini… Ini enak sekali!" puji Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh spaghetti. Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Kalau mau ambil saja," Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas lagi, belum lagi dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Kau tidak makan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menunjukkan satu kotak bekal lagi. Akhirnya Chanyeol menghabiskan bekal Kyungsoo. Lalu menepuk-nepuk perutnya kenyang. Kyungsoo melihat kotaknya yang ternyata sudah kosong tanpa ada sisa.

"Kau terlihat benar-benar menyukainya Chanyeol-ssi!" Kyungsoo terlihat senang, Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Kyungsoo kalau yang ini milikmu yang satu itu punya siapa?" Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk tutup bekal itu dengan jari manisnya.

"Ah, ini untuk Junmyeon-hyung." ujarnya. Chanyeol ternganga lalu melihat kotak bekal kosong itu lalu ke Kyungsoo terus seperti itu. Secara berlebihan dan komikal.

"Jadi yang kumakan ini milikmu!?" Mata Chanyeol terbelalak, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol terdiam lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Tenang saja aku bisa makan ini berdua denganya." jawab Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa tangan besar Chanyeol tergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kecil Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Kyungsoo terlihat kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Ia hanya tersenyum malu, sambil meremas tangan Chanyeol lembut. Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan senyum creepy-nya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo jadi gugup.

Di sisi lain dua orang mematung di depan kelas.

Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan dengan Park Chanyeol!? Junmyeon hanya melihat Kyungsoo dengan mata yang membulat. Ia baru saja kembali dari ruang guru karena Choi Sungsaenim memanggilnya.

Chanyeol kau sudah gila. Kris yang baru saja kembali dari toilet berada di belakang Junmyeon. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menatap pemuda yang saat ini tengah tertawa bersama teman karib Junmyeon di kursinya.

Junmyeon berbalik badan dan menabrak dada seseorang.

Eh?

Ia mendongak ke atas hanya untuk melihat wajah Kris yang terlihat kebingungan. Kenapa raksasa ini berada di belakangnya. Kris yang terkejut melihat Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa Junmyeon sekarang menepuknya.

"Hei aku mau lewat," panggilnya. Kris mendengar itu tentunya ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Di bawah,'" jawabnya. Junmyeon terlihat sebal.

"Oh maaf aku tidak… melihatmu." ujar Kris. Junmyeon hanya menatapnya sinis lalu mendorong tubuhnya dan pergi dari situ.

Apa-apaan tatapan itu

Lagi-lagi Kris yang malang tidak tahu alasan mengapa ketua kelasnya bertingkah seperti itu hanya padanya.

To be Continued

A/N : Hello guys : ) thanks for the review it's too lovely haha. if you waiting for chat and moments i already work on it so please brace your self hope you glad with this update see you later


	3. heart skips a beat

Midgiant

Chapter III : Heart skips a beat

(Guys if you dont mind please listen to lenka's song heart skips a beat)

-ENJOY-

Semenjak insiden Chanyeol yang meminta makanan ke Kyungsoo keduanya menjadi sering berbicara dan ternyata mereka berdua memiliki banyak kecocokan. Kalau biasanya Kyungsoo hanya makan bersama Junmyeon sekarang selalu ada Chanyeol di sisi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sering kali merinding setiap kali Junmyeon menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekati Kyungsoo, Junmyeon hanya mengeluarkan tatapan tak suka lalu pergi entah kemana sampai jam istirahat berakhir. Terkadang Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama dan sepertinya ia tidak bisa menolak. Tetapi sepanjang istirahat Chanyeol bisa mendengar Junmyeon seperti berkata Awas saja kalau kau berani mendekati Kyungsoo lebih dari ini. Menyeramkan sekali. Anehnya Kyungsoo seperti tidak sadar dengan aura kebencian yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Kim Junmyeon.

Terkutuklah Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah peka dalam hidupnya. Kalau bukan karena Kris Chanyeol sudah pasti mati.

"Kyungsoo-ah sepertinya Junmyeon-ssi tidak menyukaiku…" akunya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Chanyeol sebelum di benaknya terbesit niat untuk menjahili pria besar di sebelahnya.

"Hm… tidak biasanya dia membenci seseorang. Oh! Mungkin karena kau merebutku dari sisinya Chanyeol-ah!" Chanyeol terperangah. Itu ada benarnya. Apa jangan-jangan Kyungsoo pacaran dengan ketua kelasnya itu karena Kyungsoo adalah wakil ketua kelas. Yang terburuk mungkin gara-gara Park Chanyeol hubungan itu bisa hancur.

"Jadi aku orang ketiganya!?" petir imajiner muncul di belakang Chanyeol. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Sekarang Chanyeol terlihat makin berantakan. Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan tawanya. Perlahan ia merasa Chanyeol telah membungkus tangan kecilnya dengan miliknya. Bola mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan milik Park Chanyeol yang terlihat serius.

"Kyungsoo maaf, kurasa aku jadi sedikit menyukaimu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menjadi orang ketiga." Sebelum Kyungsoo ingin membuka mulutnya, sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Hah? Orang ketiga?" Junmyeon yang baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya sudah tidak kuasa lagi. Chanyeol dan Suho menatap satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol, aku dan Junmyeon tidak ada hubungan apa-apa…" terang Kyungsoo. Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya sebelum tersenyum kepadanya. Chanyeol seolah-olah melihat malaikat saat menatap Junmyeon yang sedang tersenyum.

"Chanyeol-ssi, Kyungsoo terlalu pendek untuk menjadi pacarku. Tidak akan bisa." ejek Junmyeon. Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi pacarmu, Hyung." balasnya. Junmyeon tertawa kecil lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. untuk sesaat Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon.

"Apa diwajahku ada sesuatu?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Junmyeon-ssi apa kau membenciku?" tanya Chanyeol mengeluarkan segenap keberanian. Junmyeon bertukar pandang dengan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya tertawa canggung.

"Benar katamu Kyungsoo dia ini lucu," pujinya. Kyungsoo bergumam sudah kubilang kan. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol-ssi, aku sedikit membencimu," Senyuman di wajah Chanyeol hilang dan berganti menjadi wajah komikal. Junmyeon tertawa kecil.

"Aku bercanda," jawabnya. Akhirnya bel istirahat pun dibunyikan. Chanyeol berjalan ke tempatnya. Kris sudah duduk di bangkunya dari tadi. Ia jadi pusing karena semenjak Chanyeol dekat dengan Kyungsoo temanya itu jadi menjadi lebih bersemangat dan setiap pulang ia hanya menceritakan Kyungsoo ini dan Kyungsoo itu.

Tetapi hari itu Chanyeol bercerita tentang Junmyeon.

"Hei, Kris kau tahu Kim Junmyeon itu benar-benar manis." jelasnya. Kris hanya menjawab hm tetapi sama sekali tidak meneruskan percakapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Dia tersenyum padaku, wow." Kris menghela napasnya. Ia tahu kalau Kim Junmyeon tidak menyukainya dan sesungguhnya ia agak iri dengan Chanyeol. Sudah lama ia memperhatikan ketua kelasnya itu. Ia sadar kalau pemuda itu sangat manis jauh sebelum Chanyeol menyadarinya. Bukan berarti ia menyukainya. Ia mulai memperhatikan pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek itu sejak ia selalu melihat Kris dengan sorot mata kebencian. Meski baginya itu terlihat seperti anak kucing yang sedang marah karena belum diberi makan.

Dan benar setelah ia selesai membicarakan Junmyeon, Chanyeol kembali membicarakan Do Kyungsoo dan Do kyungsoo dan yada yada yada.

"Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi, Kyungsoo?" tanya Junmyeon khawatir. Kyungsoo tidak mendengar perkataan Junmyeon karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri. Pemuda berwajah baby face itu teringat perkataan pemuda tinggi yang akhir-akhir ini dekat denganya.

_Aku jadi sedikit menyukaimu_

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah ia memberhentikan langkahnya dan memegang kedua pipinya.

"Lho, kenapa Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon terlihat khawatir. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja sambil menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya Park Chanyeol benar-benar sudah membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Ia melanjutkan perjalananya dengan Junmyeon hari itu.

Keesokan harinya merupakan hari yang sibuk bagi Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Kedua pemuda manis itu dibuat kelelahan karena harus mengangkut kardus berisi perlatan praktikum untuk dikembalikan ke ruang penyimpanan.

"Aku heran kenapa harus selalu kita yang ditugaskan untuk mengangkat-angkat barang berat," keluhnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengeratkan kembali peganganya pada kardus berisi barang berat itu.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak berpikiran untuk berhenti jadi pengurus kelas?" lirik Kyungsoo, Junmyeon hanya fokus melihat ke depan. Kakinya bergetar seperti biasa. Terkadang ia memang ingin berhenti menjadi Ketua kelas tetapi ia cukup suka mengkoordinir kelas tetapi ia tidak mendaftar untuk membawa barang berat seperti ini.

Mereka berdua mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah berlawanan. Chanyeol dan Kris sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo ia langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mengambil barang bawaan Kyungsoo dengan enteng.

"Kasihan sekali tubuhmu disuruh membawa benda seberat ini. Biar aku saja," Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menunduk malu. Junmyeon dan Kris menatap Chanyeol skeptik.

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bercanda meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Kris berdua. Kris menunduk menatap Junmyeon dan tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawarnya. Junmyeon tidak menggubris dan malah berjalan terlebih dulu.

"Aku bisa," Ia berjalan dengan yakin dan Kris dapat melihat tangan dan kakinya bergetar. Benar-benar keras kepala. Kris menghela napasnya sebelum mengambil barang bawaan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

"Aku memaksa," Kris tersenyum menang saat ia berhasilmerebut kardus itu dari tangan Junmyeon. Kris sekarang berada di depan Junmyeon. Tidak lama Junmyeon menyusulnya lalu mengambil itu dari tangan Kris dengan sedikit susah payah. Ia menyeimbangkan badanya sebelum meninggalkan Kris. Junmyeon menoleh padanya sebelum ia menyeringai. Kris terkejut. Pemuda tinggi itu menyusul Junmyeon lalu berbisik kepadanya. Sedikit terlalu dekat.

"Mau bertaruh? Kau tidak akan kuat mengangkat itu." Suaranya terdengar seksi. Junmyeon merasa ini terlalu dekat refleks ia menjatuhkan kerdus berisi barang-barang itu. Kris tertawa kecil sebelum mengangkatnya. Junmyeon tidak terlihat senang.

"Nah sekarang mau dibawa kemana ini, Junmyeon?" tanyanya. Junmyeon hanya mendengus sebelum bergumam ikuti aku kepada Kris.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sampai di kelas terlebih dahulu. Seandainya Chanyeol mau menggantikanya atau menjadi sekretaris. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berguna kalau harus angkat mengangkat benda-benda seperti itu.

"Chanyeol kau tidak mau mendaftar jadi pengurus kelas? Kurasa sebentar lagi kita harus melakukan pergantian pengurus kelas." curhatnya. Mereka berdua sampai terlebih dahulu ke kelas. Chanyeol memasang wajah berpikir lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak suka direpotkan," jawabnya enteng. Sudah Kyungsoo duga ia bakal menjawab begitu.

"Aku menjadi sukarelawan karena tulus ingin membantu Junmyeon-hyung tetapi kenapa tugas kami kebanyakan angkat mengangkat? Aku sama sekali tidak menolongnya. Kami sama-sama tidak berguna," terang Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan kedua tanganya berpikir. Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Kardus yang diangkatnya tadi memang cukup berat dan ia tidak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo harus jatuh ditimpa benda seperti itu. Keduanya larut dalam diam sampai Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau Kris saja?" usulnya. Kyungsoo mematung. Mata bundarnya melebar. Chanyeol pun demikian. Lalu keduanya berteriak pelan. Senyuman terlihat di wajah keduanya.

"Wah! Chanyeol-ah kau pintar sekali!" puji Kyungsoo sambil mengelus tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menggaruk lehernya, malu.

"Kris-hyung sepertinya tidak terlihat akrab dengan Junmyeon. Tapi aku tahu kalau sebetulnya dia agak tertarik denganya," Chanyeol kembali menopang dagunya. Kyungsoo menggembungkan salah satu pipinya sebelum mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mendekat. Chanyeol pun mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Junmyeon-hyung juga begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?" bisik Kyungsoo. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

"Maksudmu memasangkan mereka berdua?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kedua tangan Chanyeol sekarang berada di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Mari kita lakukan!" ucapnya dengan niat. Kyungsoo langsung menangkap bahu Chanyeol. Keduanya tidak sadar kalau posisi mereka seperti orang ingin berciuman.

"Lakukan apa?" kedua suara dengan nada penasaran terdengar. Chanyeol terlonjak di bangkunya ia hampir jatuh kalau kedua tangan Kyungsoo tidak menahanya. Keduanya menatap sumber suara itu masih dengan posisi sebelumnya. Kris dan Junmyeon lagi-lagi menangkap keduanya dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Junmyeon menunjuk kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di pundak Chanyeol. Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau dirinya dan Chanyeol sangat dekat. Keduanya mematung, beberapa saat kemudian wajah keduanya terbakar lalu langsung melepas tangan mereka berdua. Chanyeol reflek mengelus dadanya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggoyang-goyangkan tanganya dengan keras.

"Ani… Ani Hyung!" wajah merahnya ingin membuat Junmyeon menggodanya. Suho hanya tertawa lalu duduk kembali di bangkunya. Chanyeol berjalan ke tempat duduknya, Kris merangkul pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek itu lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tak tau kalau kau sudah sejauh ini mendekatinya apa tadi? Kau ingin menciumnya wow Park Chanyeol." Kris bertepuk tangan pelan. Chanyeol hanya mendecih dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Setelah ia duduk, bel berbunyi. Ia melihat ke tempat duduk Kyungsoo. ia mengagumi punggung Kyungsoo dan melamun. Ia yakin wajahnya terlihat sangat bodoh. Terhanyut dalam lamunan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dan di mata Park Chanyeol pemuda pendek itu terlihat cantik.

Ia sudah tahu kalau Do Kyungsoo memang manis tapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebersinar ini sampai sekarang.

Mungkin ini cinta?

Chanyeol tersenyum ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan terlihat malu sebelum membalikkan pandanganya karena seorang guru sudah mengisi kelasnya. Kris bersiul melihat hal itu dan Chanyeol ingin sekali menghapus wajah menyebalkan Kris selamanya dari dunia ini.

Keesokan harinya wali kelas mereka memasuki kelas mereka dan mengatakan akan ada pergantian ketua kelas, tentu saja Junmyeon kembali terpilih terimakasih atas pemilihan kandidat yang tak berguna dan Kyungsoo yang mengusulkan namanya. Tetapi saat pemilihan wakil ketua tidak ada yang mengusulkan satu nama pun.

"Kalau begitu Do Kyungsoo tetap menjadi wakil?" tanya wali kelas mereka. Kyungsoo langsung sontak berwajah memelas. Beberapa anak perempuan bahkan lelaki hampir meleleh melihatnya. Bagi warga kelas hanya Do Kyungsoo yang cocok menjadi pasangan Kim Junmyeon. Ini memang bagian dari rencananya. Chanyeol mengangkat tanganya di akhir.

"Sungsaenim, Saya mengusulkan Wu Yi Fan sebagai wakil ketua kelas," usulnya dengan nada yakin. Yifan yang hampir tertidur menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut sedikit menganga di sisi lain Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat. Kelas mulai angkat berbicara suara mulai terdengar beberapa bergumam dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana semuanya setuju kalau Yifan menggantikan Kyungsoo?" Semua kelas hanya mengangkat bahu dan menunduk. Junmyeon menimbun wajahnya di meja sedangkan Kris mendesah. Sang Sungsaenim mengatupkan kedua tanganya sebelum menyuruh Kris dan Junmyeon maju ke depan berdiri di podium kelas.

"Yak jadi ini ketua kelas dan wakil ketua yang baru—" seluruh perhatian kelas tertuju kepada mereka berdua. Anak perempuan tertawa karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang mencolok dan keduanya yang berwajah masam. Kim Jongdae sang pembuat onar malah melolong melihat pemadangan itu, AUUU.

Kris dan Junmyeon langsung melempar tatapan membunuh ke arahnya sebelum menatap kedua sahabatnya kami-butuh-penjelasan. Kedua sahabatnya hanya cekikikan di meja masing-masing. Oh, Junmyeon berharap Park Chanyeol akan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kris menoleh ke Junmyeon begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama," ujarnya datar lalu mengulurkan tanganya. Junmyeon dengan wajah tak ikhlas pun menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Aku juga berharap itu, Yifan." Ia tersenyum sebelum kembali ke wajah malasnya. Tetapi Kris malah menatapnya dalam dan mengenggam tangan Junmyeon. Junmyeon menarik tanganya.

Junmyeon tidak membenci Kris hanya saja… ia sedikit terganggu melihat wajahnya yang selalu terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya dan fakta bahwa Kris memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi dan ia popular dan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti karakter manga dan—

Kenapa ia jadi menjelaskan sisi baiknya.

Setelah pergantian yang mendadak itu entah kenapa seluruh kelas jadi menggodanya setiap ia berjalan bersama Kris karena ada panggilan pengurus kelas. Kenapa tidak ada yang bersikap seperti itu saat ia bersama Kyungsoo. Kenapa teman perempuanya seperti memasangkanya dengan Kris, Kenapa teman-temanya selalu bersiul.

Puncaknya adalah saat ia harus tinggal bersama pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk mengisi jurnal kelas. Kim Jongdae menatap mereka sambil tersenyum. Terlihat Baekhyun dan Tao yang saling merangkul satu sama lain sambil bersiul saat melewati mereka.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini!" ujar Junmyeon merasa terganggu. Ketiganya malah tertawa sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras. Atau memang keras?

"Junmyeon dan Yifan duduk di Pohon—"

_Oh tidak bagian terakhirnya._

"BER-CI-UM—" sebelum Jongdae menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kris sudah melempar penghapus papan tulis ke kepalanya. Jongdae hanya melenguh kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang mulai memerah. Tetapi Baekhyun dan Tao yang tidak terkena apa-apa langsung menyambung dan menyelesaikan ucapan Jongdae.

"AN! BER-CI-UM-AN!" wajah Junmyeon menghangat begitu pula Kris yang refleks mengejar ketiganya yang berlari seperti orang gila sambil tertawa. Kris mengumpat pelan. Junmyeon hanya menunduk malu. Yifan langsung menghampirinya rasa khawatir menyusup di dadanya.

"Junmyeon kau tidak apa?" tanyanya. Ia mengangkat wajah pemuda yang lebih kecil itu. Dan mungkin Yifan terkena sakit jantung. Junmyeon terlihat sangat manis dengan wajah memerah dan mata bulatnya yang menatapnya sedikit terkejut. Jantung Yifan mulai berdegup sedikit kencang. Keduanya terdiam sebelum Junmyeon melepaskan peganganya pada dagunya dengan lembut.

"aku tidak apa um… ayo kita isi jurnalnya sekarang." Ia segera berbalik badan lalu mengambil jurnal kelas yang tadi ia tinggalkan karena interupsi Jongdae dan yang lainya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Kris menyentuh dagunya lalu membuatnya menatapnya. Ia baru pertama kali melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu dan itu membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk menghapusnya dari benaknya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang makan ice cream di kedai dekat sekolah.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
